Vampirism (Skyrim)
Vampirism is a Disease featured in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, as well as earlier Elder Scrolls games. Contracting Vampirism In previous Elder Scroll games, player characters could contract a disease. This time called Sanguinare Vampiris from contact with a vampire; if the player did not quickly seek a cure, he/she would become a vampire upon resting after a set period of time. It has also been true that the cure for vampirism would be difficult to obtain once the conversion began. Vampirism benefits in past games have varied greatly (including stat increases, new spells or powers, or even new game play mechanics). Contracting vampirisim in Skyrim is similar to the process in Oblivion. First, you must come across and fight a hostile vampire (and note that not all vampires are naturally hostile). Once you have entered combat, there is a chance to contract the disease with each attack you take. If you wish to become a vampire, it is advisable to take as many hits as possible. Once you have contracted the disease, the vampire no longer matters. Upon contraction, you will have a set period of time to cure the disease (likely 3 days). Once that time period is up, the conversion will begin. Note that in previous games, the conversion would not start until you used an in-game wait feature or rested. The same may hold true for Skyrim (and so the time limit to cure Vampirism might be much longer, as long as the player is very careful about what actions they take). In Oblivion as well as Skyrim, it is possible to cure early Sanguinare Vamparis (before conversion) using any standard disease curing method. Benefits and Disadvantages of Vampirism Stage One Abilities: *Champion of the Night - Illusion spells cast by your vampire are 25% more powerful. *Night Stalker's Footsteps - Vampires are 25% harder to detect while sneaking. *Resist Disease - Your vampiric blood gives you 100% resistance to disease. *Resist Poison - Your vampiric blood gives you 100% resistance to poison. *Resist Frost - Your vampiric blood gives you 25% resistance to frost. *Weakness to Fire - Your vampiric blood causes you to be 25% weaker to fire. *Weakness to Sunlight - Health, magicka and stamina do not recover while in sunlight and are reduced by 15 points (only when you are outside during the day). Powers: *Vampire's Servant - Reanimate a weak dead body to fight for you for 60 seconds (can only be use once a day). *Vampire Sight - Improve night vision for 60 seconds (can be used multiple times a day and be toggled on/off). Spells: *Vampiric Drain - Absorb 2 points of health per second from target (novice destruction spell, cost of 5 magicka per second). Stage Two Changes from Stage 1: *Resist Frost - Your vampiric blood gives you 50% resistance to frost. *Weakness to Fire - Your vampiric blood makes you 50% weaker to fire. *Weakness to Sunlight - Health, magicka and stamina do not recover while in sunlight and are reduced by 30 points (only when you are outside during the day). *Vampire's Servant - Reanimate a more powerful dead body to fight for you for 60 seconds (can only be used once a day). *Vampiric Drain - Absorb 3 points of health per second from target (novice destruction spell, costs x magicka per second). Powers: *Vampire Seduction - Creatures and people up to level 10 are calmed (cease to fight) for 30 seconds. Stage Three Changes from Stage 2: *Resist Frost - Your vampiric blood gives you 75% resistance to frost. *Weakness to Fire - Your vampiric blood makes you 75% weaker to fire *Weakness to Sunlight - Health, magicka and stamina do not recover while in sunlight and are reduce by 45 points. (only when your outside during the day) *Vampire's Servant - Reanimate a powerful dead body to fight for you for 60 seconds. (can only be use once a day) *Vampiric Drain - Absorb 4 points of health per second from target. (its a novice destruction spell, cost 12 magicka per sec) Stage Four Changes from Stage 3: *Resist Frost - Your vampiric blood gives you 100% resistance to frost. *Weakness to Fire - Your vampiric blood makes you 100% weaker to fire. *Weakness to Sunlight - Health, magicka and stamina do not recover while in sunlight and are reduced by 60 points (only when you are outside during the day). *Vampire's Servant - Reanimate a very powerful dead body to fight for you for 60 seconds (can only be used once per day). *Vampiric Drain - Absorb 5 points of health per second from target (novice destruction spell, costs 15 magicka per second). *people will be Hostile to you and might attack you on sight. * Powers: *Embrace of Shadows - Vampire becomes invisible, with improved vision for 180 seconds (can only be used once per day). *You can feed on sleeping NPCs in the same way you'd pickpocket from them. This reverses the progression of the disease, taking it down a notch. Your vampiric abilites will weaken as you revert through the stages. Curing Vampirism Make your way to Falkreath . Once there, speak to Valga Vinicia at the Dead Man's Drink and ask about any rumors going around. She will tell you that Falion in Morthal studies vampires. Speak to him and he will tell you that, in order to perform the ritual, a black soul gem must be filled. To get the black soul gem you need to speak to Falion again and he will offer to sell it to you. To fill it, cast a Soul Trap spell on a human target and proceed to kill them. the Soul Trap spellbook can be bought at the jarl's mage in Dragonsreach, but any mage shop will sell it. Once done, speak to Falion. He will ask you to meet him at dawn, not far from his house. Once there, he will perform the ritual and you will be cured of vampirism. Be sure you are not in the final stage, if you are they will recognize you as a vampire and try to kill you, feed yourself before you go there. If Valga Vinicia doesn't activate the quest wait until you become a vampire, any inn keeper will provide the same dialouge once you ask for rumors. While wondering around near Ivanstead, you may also meet the a women called the Vigilant of Stendarr, who will cure you of all diseases, lycanthropy Activating the Shrine of Talos in Malkreth will cure all diseases. Side Note: Becoming a Werewolf also cures Vampirism. Potions of Cure Disease will cure Sanguinare Vampiris, the disease which progresses to vampirism. Skyrim Vampire Lore The book Immortal Blood from Oblivion tells a tale of a vampire hunter being mentored by a priest, it briefly describes vampire clans from Skyrim and other locations. Skyrim's vampires were said to reach through ice without breaking it, live underneath great frozen lakes, and be able to freeze flesh. Interestingly enough, the vampire hunter from the book Immortal Blood is named Movarth Piquine, who is attacked by a vampire at the conclusion of the book. Movarth Piquine is in Skyrim in a quest named "Laid to Rest." and is a vampire NPC. It is very possible it is the same individual. Note: Nothing new has been confirmed at this time. Given the nature of the vampire hysteria, it's fully possible that these are nothing more than superstitions. Related Pages *Race - Races in The Elder Scrolls Universe *Vampire - Vampires in The Elder Scrolls Universe References G4 TV: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oWta702G4TU&feature=player_embedded : Vampires confirmed. Category:Skyrim Category:Vampires Category:Skyrim: Lycanthropy and Vampirism